inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ragnarok Tournament Begins! (Chapter 1)
Heya Minna!! New Fanfic huh? Yes, This is a Collab Fanfiction with Ironman14. I'll be writting this chapter and then he will write up chapter 2....Enjoy! Sorry if its too short though, I'm tired at the moment-- ^^ Main Story!! :3 "It's decided folks! The First Match is El Dorado Team 1 VS Zan!!!" Tsurugi looks around a little bit and sighs. They were missing a memeber. Kinako shruged and looks at Zan. Zanark looks back and gives a cold stare. Tsurugi: Where is the rest of the players? Dhanna: Well, How am I supposed to know?! Nishiki: *Shrugs* He could be anywhere... Tsurugi: Wait...You know who it is?? Nishiki: N-No...Of course not! Tsurugi suddenly gives Nishiki a death glare, He steps back slowly. Nishiki: I-Its-- ???: I'm here... Kinako: Huh? Who are you? ???: I'm your new player. I came here from 10 years in the past. Kuramada: Time travel? ???: Quite possibly. The name is Tyler Raimon.... Tyler steps out from the shadows and into the light. Zanark and Garo turn their heads towards him. Shindou: Who's that? Tenma: That's their new player!! Aoi: I hope they'll be okay.... Kariya and Kira look at eachother and back at Tyler. Kariya: Hmmm...He looks quite suspicious. Kira: Yeah, I agree...How will they win against Zan though? Dhanna: Oh please, How will YOU help us? Tyler: It seems like you are under estimating my abilty. Well, We will see about that when the match actually starts. Kidou: Do your best team, Don't let your guard down! Hai!! El Dorado Team 1 run to their positions and get ready...Zan do the same. Tsurugi: Good luck, Your going to need it. Zanark: I thought you would say that. Garo: Heh. Let the match begin. Midori: C'mon! Show em' what you got! Tyler: Bring it on. Kira: Guys...Good luck. The whistle blows and the match starts with El Dorado Team 1's kick off, Tsurugi runs up the field with Tyler and Nishiki one the far side of him. Garo: Go. Garo suddenly runs up and slide tackles Tsurugi hard and gets the ball. Zanark: Too easy. Tyler: Hmmm...He's quick. Tsurugi: Kinako! Dhanna! Defence! Dhanna: Tch...I won't be taking orders from you. Kinako: I'll do it then! Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi!!!! Kianko tries to get the ball but fails as Garo runs past quickly. Sangoku: Yosh! Come at me! Garo: Heh. Ballista Shot!!!! He shoots towards the goal with speed and power, Sangoku gets ready to save it. Sangoku: Burai the hand-- Too fast!! GOOAAALLL!!! Garo makes the first goal in minutes!! Sangoku: Tch....He's too fast. Kinako: Don't worry! Kuramada: We won't let it happen again! Tsurugi looks at the others and back at Zanark and Garo. Tyler: Looks like we need some Tactics..."Captain" Tsurugi: Yeah... Shinsuke: Did you see that?! Kirino: Yeah... Kurama: They'll have to be much more quicker to match up to Garo and Zanark's speed though... Kariya: True... Kira: They'll do it!! I'm sure of it!! She looks at El Dorado Team 1 and grins, The others nod their heads in agreement. Tyler: Hmmm....Time for me to up my game.... To be Continued.... Notes~ Well, First chapter wasn't so bad...Right? Well...The next chapter will be written by Ironman14, So stay tuned for that~ XD I don't own Tyler Raimon, He belongs to Ironman14 and Kira belongs to me~~ Thanks for reading minna!!! ^^